yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Usapyon
| time = Unknown | japan = Kotori Shigemoto | english = None | game = Yo-Kai Watch Busters: Red Cat Team & White Dog Corps |episode = Episode 77}} is an Ice Attribute Rank B Shady-tribe Merican Yo-Kai. Similar to Jibanyan, Komasan, and Whisper, USApyon has a sentence-ending verbal tick which is USApyon is the partner of Inaho Mizora, as well the mascot of Yo-kai Watch Busters: Moon Rabbit Team. Biology USApyon is an otter Yo-Kai. Underneath his helmet, he has small stubby ears. USApyon wears a yellow spacesuit that has rabbit-like ears on the hood, and he carries a small orange ray gun. He also has a blue jet pack attached to his back. USApyon has another mode known as Vader Mode '''where black smoke fills his helmet and his eyes turn red. He shoots everything in sight. When his rage is at its peak, he engages in '''Emperor Mode, where he gains a shiny red armor and a teal-green cape. USApyon used to be an otter that ended up in a rabbit farm for some unknown reason. In Corocoro comic, he was bullied by other rabbits for being different from them. One day, he was selected by NASU for the first animal into space. But when they tried to test USApyon with a rocket engine, he panicked and got electrocuted by the circuit board and the rocket exploded. He did not survive the explosion and became USApyon. In the anime Second Season USApyon made his debut in episode 77 were he tells Inaho to buy a space watch which later turned out to be a Yo-Kai Watch U Prototype. After Inaho summoned USApyon, he asks her for her help but she was not interested. He then begged her to listen to his story which he explains that he is looking for a person. After explaining who the person is he is looking for, he tells his background. But Inaho did not listen and was reading a manga, which USApyon used Vader Mode to make her listen. He explains his background story. He then ask her to find him so that he can apologise. Inaho refuses, but he gave her the limited edition Sailor Piers figurine. After finding him, he promised that they will build a better rocket. Relationships Inaho Mizora Frankly, USApyon sees Inaho as a bit of a dummy. He gets annoyed by Inaho's antics often, sometimes causing him to go Vader Mode on her. Game data Evolution Fusion Costumes Trivia * USApyon wears a rabbit helmet although he is an otter, which alludes to him wanting to be like the experimental rabbits. * USApyon's "Vader Mode" and "Emperor Mode" could be references to Star Wars. * USApyon believes that when he was a test subject, he was treated well, although he was kept in a cage and fed whenever the scientists told him to. * USApyon's actual name is which means "Kid" in Japanese. Origin Name Origin The USA in USApyon stands for the United States of America and the uso-pyon means psych or kidding in Japanese. The name is also a combination of and the onomatopoeic . Category:Usurakage Class Category:Merican Yo-Kai Category:Ice Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Rank B Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch Busters Category:Otter Yo-Kai Category:Gunfighter Yo-Kai